


artistic license

by nagginggargoyle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Bomb, F/F, Fluff, featuring noses & kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagginggargoyle/pseuds/nagginggargoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Steven have some important artistic differences. Amethyst heroically steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic license

**Author's Note:**

> Short silly fluff for the amedot bomb prompt 'drawing'.

 

"Look at this drawing Steven's made for me," says an invisible Peridot as a piece of paper is shoved in front of your face, obscuring your vision. It's a drawing of Steven hugging Peridot around the middle. She has her arms in the air and she looks silly and happy.

You snort. "Hi, Peridot **.** Woah. She's really talented, huh?"

"She refuses to draw noses," Peridot says, sounding kinda distressed. She doesn't move the drawing from its position two inches away from your nose. And your nose isn't exactly Pearl-length.

You pick the drawing from her fingers and study it from a less ridiculous distance. "You look pretty good noseless," you tell her.

She stretches herself out. Like some indignant rodent. "No," she says, emphatic.

You laugh. "Yeah you do! Balances out the, uh, head triangle situation."

"My head triangle situation does not require balancing!" she protests, outraged.

"Yeah, okay," you agree easily. "You look cute with a nose, too."

Peridot blushes green, and looks away, fingers clenching. "That – that's not what I –" She stops, takes a deliberate breath. "Ahem. I came to you with this issue in order to make a request," she says woodenly.

"Oh, yeah? What's your rrrequest?" You roll the R, trying to sound fancy.

"You should draw on a nose for me," she says. "Er. If you wanna."

You shrug. "Nah, I'm not gonna mess with Steven's work, that's not very parental," you tell her. "Anyway, I'm not like, an artist. You're thinking of Vidalia."

She completely deflates. Physically. Like a very discouraged rodent. "Right," she says. "Thanks anyway."

"Aw," you say. You can't help yourself. You consider yourself every discouraged rodent's friend. "Don't do that. Stay put, okay? Let's get you a drawing with a nice, big nose."

You get some notebook that's only slightly bent in one corner and the big box of crayons you like to keep for a light snack. When you get back, Peridot is lightly trembling in place in a ridiculous heroic pose with one fist under her chin and one leg bent in the air as if resting on some nonexistent heroic footrest. The piled bodies of her enemies, maybe.

You laugh at her. She jerks her head from its thoughtful, farseeing positioning to glare at you, but you think she appreciates it anyway. "Stop that, ya big nerd," you instruct. "Sit down."

She does. She looks like a scowling, folded up little green shovel. You sprawl out opposite her and prop the notebook on your thigh.

" _Small_ nerd, I should say," you correct yourself.

She scowls harder. So you start with that.

You end up with her head pretty disproportionate and her eyes kind of a disaster and you have no idea what's going on with her arms. But you get the scowl just right, so you consider it a job well done.

"And now, the nose," you announce. Peridot immediately perks up.

You squint at her face for a while. She doesn't have a very impressive nose, sadly. Kinda small and perky and inconspicuous. Whatever! What's artistic license for?

You are very generous with the lines and emphasize the nostrils and give it a bump, just in case. A quick coloring job and a made up signature in the corner, and you're done.

You yawn, feeling pretty good about yourself. "You can stop scowling now," you tell Peridot.

She continues anyway. Stubborn. But she rushes over and holds out a hand, eyes lit up. You tear off the notebook page and hand it to her.

"Hrm." She stares at your masterpiece, turning it in her hands and quirking her lips to the side. "It's…" She pauses for a while. You're not really worried, but… you kind of are.

She looks up at you, frowning deeply. "It's perfect," she says, extremely seriously.

You laugh out loud. "Mm, yeah," you say. "You know it."

She folds the page and fidgets with its corners before stuffing it into her outfit and coughing. "Erm. Here. Come here. For a moment." You lean in close to her, already grinning in anticipation of whatever's got her so flustered. Peridot worries her lip for a second, then closes her eyes and – kisses you on the cheek. She immediately retreats, burning vivid green. "Er. Thanks," she mumbles.

You chuckle a bit weakly, mindlessly touch your cheek. "Who taught you that little trick?"

She looks away from you. "I may have solicited some advice from Garnet," she says stiffly. "Though I don't see how that's relevant."

"Remind me to thank her," you say happily.                

"I will not," she says, arms folded. "Make your own reminder."

You roll your eyes. "Peri, come here. For a moment." You try to imitate her cadenced, impassive tone. But you can't. You're way too fun and expressive. "Okay?"

Peridot glances at you, slowly unfolds her arms. Nods. Keeps her hands close to her body, over her chest. You grin at her, and she swallows visibly and steps close. You place one hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. A good beginner's combo. And you give her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Holy smokes," she breathes, hands unfurling. She rests them on your arms.

You wink at her. "That's _my_ word."

"Those are words, plural," she points out.

You laugh. "How about we make it kisses, plural?"

"That is already the case," she says, then blinks, turns greener. "I mean. Yes, please."

You're very glad Steven isn't into drawing noses at the moment.

 


End file.
